Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by lumieredunuit
Summary: Quinn struggles with new emotions. Rachel is slowly losing herself as the bullying in glee club starts to get to her. Quinn then takes the brave step out of her comfort zone to help her, but then there's more. Faberry fluff.  Sequel to come
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is my first time writing fan fiction. Reviews are much appreciated. I will be trying to update at least twice a week as I lead a very busy life. Most of the time I'm writing while on the train to work._

**CHAPTER ONE**

Quinn stared after the pint-sized diva as she ran out of the auditorium with tears threatening to pour from her dark eyes. The blonde cheerleader felt a surge of guilt in her chest. What's happening to her? Since the birth of Beth she's found herself to be more sensitive, more thoughtful, more human. An iron wall no longer surrounded her conscience.

-10 years ago-

Mrs. Fabray kissed her daughter on her forehead before sending her out of the SUV. "Have a good first day at school okay Quinnie! And make lots of new friends!"

"Okay mum," Quinn replied as she tentatively stepped out onto the footpath ready to begin a new phase in her young life. She waved as her mother's car drove off. Putting on her bravest face she made her way up the footpath to her new school.

Quinn sat on the swings in the school playground during lunch break. She reflected on her first morning of class. A smile graced her lips as she remembered a joke the teacher had said; it definitely helped the young student feel much more comfortable. Out of nowhere a handful of sand was thrown in her face. The sand stung her eyes and she could taste the grit of the sand on her lips. She looked up to see who her attacker was. Through squinted eyes she saw a boy no taller than her. He smirked and said, "Get off the swings ugly!"

Quinn shouted back, "No! And I'm not ugly!‚"

"Yes you are! All my friends say you have a big forehead!" he said while pointing at her face, smirking, and then looking at the direction of his friends. They were laughing and pointing at her.

With that insult Quinn got up off the swing, stared the boy down and shoved her way past him. She ran away hoping they hadn't seen her tears. She found a tree behind the school and sat down at its foot. She pulled out her hair tie and allowed her blonde fringe to fall in front of her face, covering her forehead. Wrapping her arms around her knees she sobbed quietly. How could a mean kid like that already have friends on the first day of school? She had tried to be friendly, but still had nobody. "There you are!"

The shrill voice disrupted her thoughts. Quinn was surprised that someone had found her, let alone was even looking for her. She looked up to see whom the voice had come from. A small brunette girl stood in front of her, hands on her hips and slightly short of breath. Taking a deep breath she began to speak, "You run really fast! It was hard for me to keep up with you, but we must put into consideration the length of your strides compared to mine, as I am well aware of my short stature! In which, I am not ashamed of by the way."

A small giggle escaped from the six year old's lips, amused by the words of this small stranger. The girl's dark brown eyes widened, "What? What's so funny with fact? I believe I've justified myself correctly."

There was silence, as the two girls looked each other in the eye. The young brunette grinned from ear to ear, holding out her hand, "Greetings! My name is Rachel Barbra Berry!"

She waited for the blonde to respond as the hazel eyes stared at her open hand. Clearing her throat, Rachel rolled her eyes then put on her brightest smile, "and you are?"

Quinn could've sworn that a smile like that could have enough energy to light up a dozen stars. She drew her attention back to Rachel's eyes and took her hand to shake, "Sorry, my name's Quinn."

"Quinn?‚" the smaller girl repeated her name in question.

"Quinn Fabray," she replied with a shy smile.

Rachel pulled Quinn up onto her feet. Letting go, Quinn dusted the back of her skirt then stared at the shorter girl. "What a nice skirt with diamond patterns on it," she thought to herself, "...and a sweater with a cute lamb on it too." Quinn loved animals.

"I saw what the other kids did to you. I also heard what they said."

Rachel's voice drew Quinn's attention back to her face. "You're not ugly," she whispered as a blush tinged her cheeks. Rachel took one step closer to Quinn. Taking out the red ribbon that was holding her ponytail up; she used it to tie Quinn's hair back. "There, that looks better. You shouldn't need to feel ashamed about how you look. My daddy told me that we should always be proud of who we are, no matter what people say."

Quinn soaked in the words from the little brunette. This girl was like a grown-up and Quinn was wondering if Rachel Berry was in fact some sort of alien from another planet, or maybe an adult stuck in a child's body. Clearing her wild imaginations she finally spoke up, "But I'm scared the other kids won't like me. I don't have any friends yet."

Rachel smiled back, "Well whatever mean things people say about you, know that there's always at least one person who will always love you for being you! Even if they say you have a big forehead."

"Is my forehead really that big?" Quinn tried to look up at her head.

"No! It isn't actually. It looks quite normal. Me on the other hand, I've got a big nose! But I think it defines me, just like the fantastic Miss Barbra Streisand."

The two girls sat down beneath the tree talking. Quinn found out a little more about her newfound friend. She was definitely someone special. She learned about Rachel's two dads (which she found amusing), her huge love for Broadway musicals and just music in general. She had huge dreams of becoming a star on Broadway and to prepare herself she had enrolled in various after-school classes in dancing, acting and singing.

Rachel found herself to be the one talking most of the time. Quinn was a good listener, but Rachel wanted to know more about this new friend of hers. She found out that Quinn also loved music, albeit not as passionate as her. She learned that Quinn played the piano and her favourite sport was gymnastics.

The school bell rang, signifying that lunch break was over. Quinn stood up first then offered a hand to her new friend. Rachel took it straightaway and giggled a little as she felt herself being gently pulled up. Quinn looked at her wishing that the break could go on forever, "Thank you for talking to me. I had a lot of fun."

Rachel looked up at the taller girl, "I had a lot of fun too! So I'll see you after class outside school?"

"Yeah sure! My mum's going to be picking me up. I think she would be really happy to meet my new friend!"

Rachel blushed and then walked past Quinn, "We better go to class before we get into trouble. My teacher, Mrs. Hatch, doesn't seem to be as funny and nice as your teacher."

"I'm sure she's not a monster, like you say she is," Quinn replied. She ran after the brunette to catch up with her. Without hesitation she took and held her hand as they continued to walk. Rachel looked down, smiled, and then looked back up at Quinn.

"I don't know! She's a little bit crazy. Next thing you know she just might bite my head off!" Rachel made toothy chomping motions with her mouth, going cross-eyed, which brought laughter to Quinn's lips.

The rest of Quinn's first day at school went by like a breeze. The cruel words that had been thrown at her during the beginning of lunch break had become a distant memory. She couldn't wait for class to finish so that she could see Rachel again.

-Present day-

The door to the auditorium slammed shut as Rachel left. The kids of New Directions were silent for a while then they continued on in their conversations as if nothing happened. Quinn looked at Santana, who just rolled her eyes. She looked at Mercedes, who just shrugged apologetically and said, "Sorry, I was only speaking my mind." Quinn looked back to Santana who simply stated, "Look Q, she's never gonna look as hot as us with her pathetic little animal sweaters. No wonder Finn here dumped that loser on her ass."

"Huh?" Finn looked up as he heard his name mentioned, "I didn't dum-..."

Santana cut him off, "Whatever Finn. Who cares about it anyway, she just takes things way too seriously."

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Yeah, what is wrong?" Quinn replied sarcastically, eying both Mercedes and Santana. They both looked away, rolling their eyes.

With her eyebrows furrowed, Quinn got up off her seat and left to go in search of the young diva. The cheerleader thought of the first place she would look; the girl's toilet. She snuck her head in and was a little shocked to find nobody there because that was where Rachel would normally flee to. "Rachel?" she whispered loudly just to make sure. No response. Quinn continued to wander the empty halls, but there was no sight of Rachel. She decided to check outside to see if she would have better luck. McKinley High surely couldn't be this big to not find her.

A few minutes later Quinn found herself wandering behind the school. She rarely saw the back of her high school. In silence she decided to take a short break. She leaned against a nearby tree, but her silence was short-lived as she heard a quiet voice from behind the tree.

_"...it's as if we always knew, and I won't forget what I did for love, what I did for love." _Quinn listened as Rachel's voice began to pick up.

_"Gone, love is never gone. As we travel on, love's what we'll remember..." _Quinn continued to listen and a small smile crept across her face, her eyes closing shut. Rachel's voice held a soothing effect on her.

_"Kiss today goodbye, and point me t'ward tomorrow. Oh we did what we had to do. Won't forget, won't regret, what I did for love. What I did for love."_

_"What I did for love,"_ Quinn sang along at the end with a quiet breath. Taking a step from behind the tree she found the brunette sobbing, sitting on the floor, arms around her knees and head down. She watched her shoulders shudder as the teenage girl in front of her let out another gentle sob. Quinn kneeled down in front of her and whispered gently, "There you are."

**A/N:** _Question. Should I let this story stay as a Faberry friendship or would you like me to develop it into a romance?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thank you everyone for your feedback. Much appreciated. So a lot of people suggested seeing this become a romance. I'm still unsure, but for now I'll see where my writing takes me. I'm quite content with developing their friendship first. Also I don't know much about schooling ages in the USA because I'm from Australia._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rachel looked up and through bleary eyes she could see Quinn kneeling in front of her. "What reason have you to come and seek me?" she asked, sniffing loudly. Quinn's eyes widened for a second then softened, "I heard what they said to you an-..."

Rachel cut her off mid-sentence, "I deserved it! I know I'm a diva, I know that I think out loud too much! Yes, I'm well aware of how annoying I can be. Also, they are right in saying that I don't exactly have the keenest sense of fashion. Santana won't leave me alone, especially after I broke up with Finn. Mercedes is always judging me though she doesn't show it, but I can! I can see her judging me! And Kurt! I thought we could be friends but since he met that priva-..."

This time Quinn cut her off, "Rachel!"

The brunette quickly shut her mouth then composed herself, "What? What is it that I should have the honor of being in your presence?"

"Will you please just shut up!" Rachel sat wide-eyed, her mouth slightly apart in light shock. Quinn couldn't help, but grin at the look on the girl's face.

Rachel pursed her lips together, "Quinn, this is not funny. I'm hurt, my heart is broken, and I can see you struggling not to laugh at me."

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel with a slight smirk on her lips then out of nowhere, "Rachel, you're too damn cute when you're angry."

**6 Years Ago**

"Go Quinn! Go Quinn!" cheered the little diva for her friend. Rachel sat on the bleachers watching Quinn and a few other students run around the track field. Quinn was hoping to get into the athletic program for McKinley High School.

Quinn finished in first place causing the diva to hop around on the spot, clapping with joy. She was about to rush toward her friend but a tall lady with short blonde hair approached Quinn. She watched their interaction and waited patiently.

The tall lady towered over the young Quinn Fabray. "Young lady I saw you out there and you were terrible. Even my old great great grandma Nancy could do better than that and she only had one leg! The other was lost to syphilis. What's your name?"

Quinn straightened her posture and with a serious voice, "Quinn. My name's Quinn Fabray ma'am."

"Well I'm Coach Sylvester and you've got spunk kid. I read some of your stats earlier and saw that you liked doing dance and gymnastics. I see great Cheerio potential in you. I might actually look forward to seeing you in McKinley next year. See you at tryouts."

The lady turned and walked away. Quinn then quietly made her way toward Rachel. The brunette had a big grin on her face as she bounced up to her taller friend. "So? So how'd it go? Were you successful like I had predicted?"

Quinn just smiled and nodded at her excited friend. "Thank you," was all Quinn could muster up.

"Thank you? That's all you can say?" Rachel crossed her arms and stared at Quinn.

"What?" was her reply, oblivious to what Rachel was frustrated about.

"Well, aren't we going to celebrate or something? You don't even seem excited! Where is the happiness, the glee, the gusto of coming first?"

Quinn just smiled and shook her head. She was never one who celebrated over big successes and preferred to take things humbly. She started to walk away from Rachel to get changed out of her track clothes. "Quinn Fabray! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Rachel ran up in front of Quinn, blocking her path to the change rooms. "We must celebrate such an achievement because I said so! Go get changed and I'll ask my daddy if he can take us to go get some ice cream. That's not a suggestion, it's an order!"

Quinn stared at the brunette standing in front of her. She tried to stifle a laugh but it broke out. "What? What are you laughing at?" asked the confused shorter girl.

In one swift movement Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel for a quick embrace. "You're so cute when you're angry!" With that she released her, patted her on the head and ran off.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray! You come back here right now! Don't…don't…don't you dare run away from me! This is not fair! Your legs are longer than mine." Rachel stuttered on her words as she tried to run after her friend.

**Present Day**

Quinn covered her own mouth as she suddenly realized that her thought had not stayed in her head where it should've. Instead it had escaped from the recesses of her mind, into the world for Rachel to hear.

Rachel looked quizzically at her, "What?"

Quinn stood up and turned around to hide her embarrassment, "Nothing."

Rachel stood up this time, curling her fists in frustration, "No, you didn't say nothing. Repeat!"

Listening to Rachel's order, Quinn turned back around and repeated what she had said with a blush gracing her cheeks, "I said, you're too damn cute when you're angry."

"Well Miss Fabray, I don't know how to respond to that. I'll take that as a sweet compliment. You know Quinn there are some people out there who take pleasure in the negative attitudes of others. I believe those people are called…"

"STOP!" Quinn once again interrupted Rachel's rant.

"I didn't come all the way here to compliment you. I just…"

Quinn hesitated to finish her sentence and rubbed her temples, "What happened to us?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened to us?'" Rachel questioned.

"Well five year's ago we were alright. We were friends and we were so open with each other. Now look at us!"

"Quinn you know very well what happened." Rachel replied with anger in her voice.

"Are you blaming me?" Asked Quinn.

"Yes. Yes, I am blaming you. Once we hit high school everything changed. Everything! You know what happened."

"But…" Quinn was cut off once again.

"I didn't know who you were anymore Quinn! Not only was it your fault, but also your father."

"My father? Rachel…"

"No! Don't Quinn. It can't be fixed."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Oh you crazy people who read and never leave anything. Don't worry I'm not upset. Also thank you so much to those who made the American schooling system clearer to me. This chapter is quite long, but we finally find out why Quinn's father is involved in the break up of their friendship._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Quinn was confused, "Rachel I..."

Rachel raised her hand in front of the Cheerio's face, "Quinn, there's no point trying to fix anything between us. We're no longer little girls who held hands, giggling and sharing jokes with each other. I'm over it. I don't want to talk about it."

Quinn was beginning to get frustrated, "Well, I'm not over it! For five years I haven't been over it. In fact I have no freaking clue what happened to us. Everything was fine when we started high-school then all of a sudden you just stopped. You stopped talking to me, you stopped calling me, and you didn't even bother to make eye contact with me."

Rachel was angered by the blonde's response, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Quinn don't you dare try…"

But Quinn cut her off, "No Rachel, don't you dare try and pin all the blame on me. You are not the only victim here! I was so confused. At first I thought I did something wrong to you, that you were angry with me. I tried to apologize, but you never even gave me the chance. Then when I started going out with Finn I was even more confused. Don't think I didn't see you hiding behind your locker watching us. You had that…that stupid look in your eyes."

"What look?" Rachel asked curiously.

"That…that look of…I don't freaking know okay. You just had this look that made me want to just…GUH! You made me rant! Rachel you are so annoying!"

"The truth comes out finally," sighed Rachel.

"What truth Berry? What truth?" Screamed Quinn angrily.

She turned toward the tree and gave it a heavy kick. "You made me like this Rach. I didn't want to be this person, but you made me like this. I had nobody else so I had to change to fit in."

"…and you wanted to please your father," said the brunette as the taller student's anger died down.

"What?" Quinn asked sternly, but quietly. "What did he do Rachel? I still don't understand."

**5 Years Ago**

The two girls walked hand in hand as they headed toward Rachel's family car. Their first school week of Junior High was over and the girls had planned out a weekend of sleep over's. First night would be at the Berry's and the second at the Fabray's.

While sitting in the back seat of her fathers' car the younger Berry turned toward her friend, "Oh my goodness Quinn don't you think high school is just so fantastic! Though the music program is quite disappointing. Where is the musical spirit in this school? Quinn are you alright?"

Rachel took Quinn's hand and squeezed it to get her attention. Turning her eyes away from whatever she was looking at outside, Quinn turned to Rachel. With a smile she finally replied, "I'm fine; just a little nervous about the Cheerio tryouts next week. Yes, high school is amazing."

With another squeeze of her hand, Rachel encouraged her nervous friend, "You'll do fine. In fact you will be perfect! I predict that when we hit senior high you will become head cheerleader. Mark my words Miss. Fabray you will become great! I'm sure your parents will be well pleased!"

The night before her first day of high school her father, Russell Fabray, had a heart-to-heart with his daughter. He had called her into his study. The young girl stood in front of his desk as he sat in his office chair. She smiled at her father, "Yes daddy?"

Russell straightened his back in his seat and leaned both his arms on the desk in front of him. "Quinn your mother and I are very proud of you now that you're beginning high school. I've seen my little girl grow from a tiny baby into a fine young lady. Now, high school is going to be different. This is where you will set your name and develop yourself for your future. You're no longer in elementary school so there's no more playing around like a little child. As I said earlier, you're growing up fast and I want to see you succeed. You cannot succeed if you keep playing around. You need to choose your friends carefully because they will give you the opportunities to get somewhere in life."

Quinn looked at her father as his eyebrows began to dip lower, "What do you mean dad?"

He cleared his throat, "Quinn don't interrupt me. You know I love you and I want the best for you. Right now I don't think that girl, what's her name…"

"Rachel, dad. Rachel Berry," Quinn said with a small smile.

"You interrupted me again Quinn."

"Sorry," she apologized to her father.

"Quinn I don't think she's good for you. Being friends with her is not going to help your future. I suggest you find new friends who will motivate you to aim for the best."

"But daddy she does motivate me. She's my only friend and I…"

"Quinn Fabray, you will not argue with me. If you love me you will listen to me. That girl is not a good influence, especially with her fathers. They are a disgrace to this community. Do you want to disgrace our family? Do you Quinn?"

Quinn stared at the ground, as a tear rolled down her face, "No sir. But I…"

"Quinn, do you love me?"

She didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes dad, I love you."

With pride in his eyes he looked at his daughter, "Good! Quinn I will pray for the Lord's goodness to be on you. Make me a proud father."

"But dad, I don't want to leave Rachel. She's being my friend since I started school. Why dad? Why must I break our friendship? She makes me happy and she's…"

Her father interrupted, "Quinn Fabray this conversation is over. I'll give you a week. She can come over on the weekend for that sleepover you were asking about, but that'll be the last time. You can go now."

Quinn remembered her father's words. This was meant to be her last weekend with Rachel, but she wasn't going to let her father win. Their friendship was meant to be and they had promised each other that they'd be friends forever.

Quinn loved the Berry household. Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy, always made her feel welcome. They didn't judge, nor tell Quinn what she should do. They definitely loved their daughter to bits, supporting her in whatever way possible to achieve her dreams of Broadway.

After watching 'Funny Girl' and 'Yentl' the two girls headed off to Rachel's bedroom and fell soundly asleep in her ridiculously large bed. At 4am, Quinn began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt a warm breath across her nose. Looking ahead of her she found Rachel's face only a few inches away. She watched the sleeping face of her friend, soaking in her features. The young brunette began to stir from her sleep and rich dark eyes opened before Quinn. With a small tired giggle, "Quinn, what are you looking at?"

Quinn took a moment to reply, "You."

Rachel managed to let out a small laugh. She took Quinn's hand and dragged it around her waist as she rolled; facing her back to Quinn, "Go to sleep you weirdo."

_Friends can do this right?_ Quinn questioned herself. She held Rachel tightly and breathed in her scent. Nothing would be able to separate the two. She then whispered to Rachel, "My dad said he wants me to stop being friends with you."

"What?" Rachel was wide-awake now and turned toward the blonde, "Why would he say that? Are you going to do it? Are you about to tell me we can't be friends anymore?"

Quinn looked at the panic in the girl's dark eyes. She could see tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Her heart broke, "No Rachel. No. I will never, never ever leave you. Remember we're friends forever."

"Good," was Rachel's response. She drew herself closer to Quinn's body and both girls were lulled back into sleep by the quiet beating of their hearts.

The next night of their sleepover was at Quinn's home. Quinn had gone to take her shower and Rachel was looking through the family's music CD collection. Russell Fabray entered his own home and found the young brunette on the lounge floor looking at their family photos. Noticing his presence Rachel quickly stood up to greet her friend's father, "Welcome home Mr. Fabray. Quinn's just gone to take her shower and she said I could have a look at your CD collection and photos."

Russell took a look at the tiny girl, "Good to see you're doing well Miss. Berry. I would actually like to talk to you. Would you mind following me to the study?"

He didn't wait for an answer and headed off to his office. Rachel quietly followed him into his office. "Please take a seat Rachel."

"It's okay sir. I prefer to stand," Rachel said boldly.

"How are your…parents Rachel?" Russell hesitated to speak of the two men.

With a smile on her lips, Rachel happily replied, "They're doing very well despite their busy schedules."

"That's very good to hear," said Russell.

Rachel was already getting tired of the small talk. "Mr. Fabray what is it that you wish to talk to me about? If it's about my friendship with Quinn, I'm sorry but it'll never happen. We are forever friends; she is the Thelma to my Louise," she said confidently.

A little drawn back by the confidence of the young girl Russell gathered his thoughts, "Rachel, what do you want to be in the future?"

"I want to be a star. I want to sing on Broadway and to touch the hearts of many with my musical talent."

"That's quite a lofty goal. It sounds impossible to achieve."

With great confidence, Rachel lifted her head high, "But yet so possible when you put your whole heart into it!"

"Yes, when you put your whole heart into it, but there will be distractions. You know I know that Quinn has a dream of becoming something great one day."

"I know Mr. Fabray. Her dream is to become the most wonderful…"

Mr. Fabray cut her off, "She could become one of the highest paid lawyers, but she won't be able to get there if she's distracted. You Rachel could be that…"

"Distraction. I could be that distraction," said Rachel as she completed his sentence.

"You interrupted me, but yes. Tell me Rachel, do you really love Quinn?"

"Yes, I do sir. I love her with all my hea…" tears began to form at the corner of her dark eyes as he cut her off mid-sentence.

"Rachel if you love her you would step out of her way. If you want her to reach her full potential you cannot be in her life."

Rachel tried to protest, "But I don't understand how…"

"You're too young to understand right now Miss. Berry. I think it wise that you stay out of her life and she out of yours. Also, I am sure that you don't want anything bad to happen to your…fathers."

That last threat hit Rachel hard. She loved her fathers and knew how much they worked to see her achieve her goal. She could not understand what kind of power Mr. Fabray had over them, but she wanted to be cautious because they meant the world to her.

"I believe this talk is over. If I do see you under my roof again after tonight, do know that you are walking on very thin ice. You may leave my study now."

Rachel dragged her feet out of Russel Fabray's presence. She made her way up to Quinn's bedroom where the blonde girl had already finished her shower and was in her pajamas. She caught sight of her friend's downcast eyes, "Rachel are you okay?"

Broken out of her reverie she looked up at Quinn and gave her the biggest, most wonderfully fake smile. "Yes Quinniepuff! I'm A-Okay!"

"Quinniepuff? Where the heck did you come up with that name?" Quinn picked up one of her pillows and threw it at her friend. The pillow hit Rachel square in the face. Picking it up off the floor Rachel made her way to where the blonde was sitting on the bed. She held the pillow above her head threatening to bring it down on the giggling girl.

"Why, I think it's a suitable name for one such as yourself."

"Are you calling me fat Rachel?" Quinn questioned crawling to the edge of her queen-size bed toward Rachel.

"No, I'm only implying about how cu-…" With a small squeal Quinn grabbed her friend and pulled her onto the bed. She tickled her all over eliciting ridiculous amounts of laughter and the occasional snort from her friend.

"I'll Quinniepuff you for sure Rachel. How about we start calling you Rachiepuff? Or Berrypuff? How does that sound?" Quinn continued to torture the smaller girl with tickles not that Rachel wasn't enjoying it at all.

About two hours and a toilet trip later for Rachel, the two exhausted girls lay in bed. Quinn stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, oblivious to the brunette watching her. "Rachel, you are like the stars on my ceiling at night. You light up the darkness when I'm feeling scared."

Rachel's hand moved up to play with Quinn's hair. She curled the tresses around her finger tips, "Quinn sometimes you can say the most weirdest things. You're like a hopeless romantic. Thank you though. It's very sweet of you, but those stars on your ceiling cannot shine without a little bit of light to charge them up."

"That's true and very logical. I was speaking metaphorically you know."

"Of course I know and so was I."

Quinn turned her head to look at her friend and asked, "What do you mean then?"

Rachel looked back up at the glow-in-the-dark stars above them, "Because for me to shine I need you to give me that light."

The two girls continued to talk about their futures; the adventures that they would take together when they reached adulthood, their careers and celebrities that they would meet. Soon their eyes were getting heavy as sleep took over their bodies. "Good night Rachiepuff."

"Good night Quinniepuff…good bye."

Quinn was already fast asleep as Rachel said her last heart-felt farewell to her best friend. School would begin again on Monday and things were going to be different, very different.

**Present Day**

Quinn stood in silence as Rachel finished telling her of her father's threat. "And so that's why I started avoiding you. I knew it would hurt you, but it hurt me too. My fathers mean the world to me and I hope you can forgive me for choosing them over you."

"Rachel that's nothing to be sorry about. I know you love your fathers so there's nothing for me to forgive you for there. Why…why didn't you just tell me?"

Rachel hesitated to find an answer, "Because…because if I did I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go at all. Quinn?"

She was confused. Over the past five years Quinn had thought Rachel just hated her and so she hated her back. What was pure love had turned into pure hate, but now she was just confused. She looked at Rachel ready to say something, but shut her mouth again.

"Quinn? What is it? What do you want to say?"

As if she had been holding a breath all her life, Quinn breathed out, "Wow Rachel. Just wow. I don't know what to say. I came out here just to see if you were okay and all of sudden we drag up our whole past. Do you think we can just forget that all and…and start again?"

"Not that I don't agree Quinn, but it's going to take a lot of effort. You've built yourself quite a reputation in school as my arch nemesis and a sudden change in our relationship may cause mayhem in the school hierarchy. Next thing you know, Sue Sylvester might actually start to have a heart and Santana and Brittany might finally come out of…" her rant was cut off by one smiling Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel stop. I know it's going to take effort, but know that my father no longer tells me what to do. I have discovered my own person despite the path I took to get here. I am willing to try, even if it means getting slushied in the face."

"You promise not to call me names anymore? No more RuPaul, Manhands, Treasure trail…" the list of derogatory nicknames went on.

Quinn cringed at each one, "And finally I would appreciate it if you would post positive comments on my online videos. It means a lot to me even if you're my only 'fan.'"

With a smile, Quinn took Rachel by her hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I promise, Rachel Barbra Berry, to try my best, with all my heart, to change and repair that friendship that we once had."

Rachel's cheeks flushed red at the sound of conviction in Quinn's voice, "Qui-Quinn umm…good. I'm glad you will and I will try my best too. Look, we best be off before anyone worries about us, not that anyone will. I'm okay now and I'm sure I'll get over whatever Sat-…I mean Santana and the rest say about me. Let's just go…"

Quinn let go of Rachel's hands and rested her arms around her waist laughing at the babble coming out of Rachel's mouth. She shook her head while looking at the ground trying to suppress her laughter, "Quinniepuff?"

Quinn's laughter stopped. She looked up at the shorter brunette, "What? What did you just say?"

Rachel struggled to hide her grin, "Well I…I errr…"

With that she ran off. "You get back here Berrypuff! Don't think you can run away! Remember, my legs are a lot longer than yours!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__I know a lot of you would like to see this become a romance, but I ain't gonna jump the gun just yet. I believe that they deserve to have a proper friendship especially being girls their age. I would like them to have their shot at that maturity of a teenage girl. Also in this chapter you've had a teaser into what Quinn's aspirations might be. Who knows what it is? Only Rachel does and of course, me. Oh the excitement._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to those who messaged me about the glitch in my last post. Chapter 2 had gone missing and was replaced by Chapter 3. It left me confuzzled for a while, but after a while of patience it fixed itself._ _I must apologise if this upsets anyone, but in this chapter there is quite a significant time jump._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Quinn sat nervously in her chair watching the rest of her Glee mates walk in. Mr. Schuester waited patiently for the students to all take their seats, all but one brunette.

"What's up with you tubbers?" asked Santana looking at the nervous blonde.

Britanny slapped her friend on the knee, "S you know why she's scared!"

"Oh my goodness Q, just get over it. She'll love it okay. This is so disgusting and I can't believe you organised it."

" Shut up S!" glared the young blonde.

Sam tried to soothe his girlfriend's worries, "Babe it's alright. I'm sure she'll love what you've organised for her. Look we're all here, half an hour early like you told us."

"Alright kids. I sent Rachel off on an errand to the library to pick up some scores that we might be able to use for Regionals. While she's distracted let's get this party up and started." Mr. Schue directed the students out of the choir room.

Quinn led the rest of the way to the auditorium stage. "Okay, I set everything important up already."

Finn looked at his ex-girlfriend surprised, "Is that why I didn't see you in our history class?"

"Yes, I want this to be perfect. Alright everyone let's just do this as we have rehearsed it."

"Yeah, rehearsed it like mad the past few days," Mercedes complained.

"Shut it lady," commanded Puck, "I think this is a pretty awesome thing Quinn's done. Hey babe, if you and Berry ever hook up let me know."

Quinn shot Puck a glare. _I cannot believe this man is the father to my child._ Puck raised his hands in defence, "Only speaking my mind babe. I thought you liked honesty."

"I hate honesty," was Finn's response. Santana cast him a knowing look.

Brittany looked at Santana, "S, isn't Finn her boyfriend? Why are you looking at him like that?"

"B, I'm not looking at him in anyway so you don't have to worry. So Finn did you have anything planned for RuPa-…"

Quinn glared at her friend. Santana corrected herself, "I mean Rachel. Did you have anything planned for her? Cos right now it looks like Q over here deserves more to be her significant other."

"Well I did show up at her house this morning with some flowers. I also gave her that gold necklace with my name on it. She said she loved it and it was the most perfect gift."

"Oh, so it was you who gave her that lame necklace. And there I was thinking that she'd turned all stalkerish again," replied the Latina.

"Will you all please shut up?" Quinn raised her voice to get the attention of her fellow Glee clubbers.

"She's gonna come in any minute now so shush it!"

**3 Months Ago**

Quinn sat in her room moping around. She had just got off the phone with Rachel, hoping she would be able to come over, but the young girl had said she had something to do. Quinn wondered if that something important was to spend time with Finn. The two had gotten back together after Finn sang a song of apology for her during one of their New Directions club meetings. She decided to head downstairs to play around on the piano in the music room. Her mother would always sit down and listen to her play, but this Saturday afternoon nobody was home to hear her play. Mrs. Fabray had left to go visit some friends. Resting her fingers on the piano she closed her eyes and began to play from memory, 'Moonlight Sonata.' As her fingers danced across the keys she heard a gentle knock on the music room door.

"Quinn? I knocked on your front door and found it open so I let myself in. You really should lock it you know."

"Rachel!" Quinn jumped up from the piano and walked over to her friend.

"Don't Rachel me! What happens if I was some sort of serial murderer who found your front door open? I wouldn't be very happy about that."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just absent-minded today," responded the blonde with embarrassment over her irresponsibility.

The young brunette took Quinn by the hand and dragged her back to the piano and they both took a seat. Pulling out a folder, graced with a gold star, Rachel placed it on the piano stand in front of Quinn. She flipped the pages to one song. "Quinn, if you don't mind, could you please accompany me on the piano as I sing this song?"

Quinn stared at the title of the song in front of her, 'If I Never Met You – Performed by Barbra Joan Streisand.' Of course her friend would choose a song by her idol. "I've never heard this song before, but I'll try my best."

"That's alright. I have great faith in your sight-reading."

Rachel cleared her throat nervously and counted out the beat for Quinn to follow. "Okay. This is for you Quinn. One, two, three and four."

Quinn's fingers gently played the introduction of the song. Rachel joined in with her singing as she finished playing the fourth bar.

"_If I never met you, if I never saw your face, this world, this world would be a colder place, I bet. If we'd never met…If I never met you, if I never knew your love, my life, my life might be a sad song of regret. If we'd never met…"_

Quinn's hand trembled slightly at the words Rachel sang. She accidently faltered on a chord and panicked. She looked at Rachel who just smiled and encouraged her to continue playing by placing her hands on top of Quinn's to keep it on the piano keys.

"_But we said one 'hello' and look at how the world begins to spin. Look at how the shadows disappear now that you are here. If I never met you, if I never felt your…kiss."_

Rachel giggled as Quinn's playing faltered again at those lyrics. She felt her face heat up. She struggled to continue the song. Rachel tried to sing on, but noticed the nervous blonde. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry it's just a song and you've kissed me on the cheek. Keep playing, you're doing really well."

_She was awake?_ Quinn was embarrassed. Rachel was not meant to have known that during one of their sleepovers, while Quinn watched her sleeping friend she had the sudden urge to just kiss her friend on the cheek.

Rachel continued to sing as Quinn picked up from where she left off, _"I don't know who I'd love, I don't know what I'd do if I never met you."_

Quinn's playing picked up again as she regained her confidence. Rachel scooted closer to her friend and the emotion in her voice increased, _"Just look at how the shadows disappear, now that you are here. If I never met you, if I never felt your kiss."_

Rachel tried not to laugh as she saw Quinn's face turn red again and managed to keep herself composed, _"My days, my nights would be filled like this, it's true. I don't know who I'd love, I don't know what I'd do, if I never met you. I don't know who I'd love, I don't know what I'd do, if I never met you."_

Quinn ended the song holding out the last chord and Rachel held onto her last note. As Quinn lifted her hands away from the piano keys she felt Rachel's head lean against her shoulder. "Happy birthday Quinn."

**Present Day**

Mr. Schuester led the young brunette into the auditorium. The stage curtains were closed and all the lights were out. "Mr. Schuester do you mind explaining to me why you've brought me into the auditorium with all its lights off? Look, if you think I still have a high-school girl crush on you I think you'll be seriously disappointed…"

"Rachel just sit down," said Mr. Schue. Rachel took a seat as the stage curtains opened up. A quiet percussive introduction with a bass solo started as she saw New Directions take their positions on the stage. Everyone was there except Quinn. She saw some movement to her right. She turned and found Quinn walking toward her. She stared at the grinning blonde confused as to what was happening.

Suddenly it dawned upon her what her friend was up to. She covered her face in embarrassment as Quinn begun to sing, _"If you were falling, then I would catch you. You need a light, I'd find a match."_

The other girls of the Glee club began to join in with background harmonies. Quinn took Rachel by the hand and led her up onto the stage, continuing to sing, _"'Cause I love the way you say good morning, and you take me the way I am."_

Suddenly Puck was beside her as he added more to the music with his guitar. She looked a little further and saw Finn on the kit, making the beat a lot more stronger. Brittany and Mike danced along around them with a choreographed routine. Quinn continued to sing, putting her letterman around the shorter girl, _"If you are chilly, here take my sweater. Your head is aching, I'll make it better. Cause I love the way you call me, Quinniepuff."_

A blush crossed Rachel's face as she noticed the small change of the lyrics.

Quinn smiled at her and continued with the song. Everyone had joined in, clapping along to the beat and supporting Quinn with a harmony.

"_And you take me the way I am…I'd buy you…Rogaine when you start losing all your hair."_ Quinn stifled a laugh at the words she sang while Rachel stared at her opened mouth and gave her a light slap to her arm.

"_Sew on patches to all you tear, 'cause I love you more than I could ever promise, and you take me the way I am. You take me the way I am, you take me the way I am."_

As Quinn finished the song Artie came rolling out with Brittany on his lap holding a cake. Rachel covered her mouth in surprise. "Quinn, I…everybody…I don't know what to say. Is it safe?"

Quinn held onto Rachel's hand, "Don't worry, I baked it myself. It's vegan."

Santana made a fake hurling sound, "Eurgh! You guys are just so…"

Brittany drew her finger to her lips, "Shhh S, you're ruining the moment."

"Quinn, are trying to tell me I'm going to be bald in the future? Wait; never mind that. You win Quinn, thank you. Thank you so much. I feel very special right now."

Everyone piped up, "Blow out the candles and make a wish already!"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and made a wish in her mind then blew out the candles. She looked back up at the head cheerleader and tears begun to flow freely from her eyes. Quinn drew her into her arms, holding her in a tight embrace, "Happy birthday Rach."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The three songs in this chapter are – "Moonlight Sonata" composed by Ludwig Van Beethoven, "If I Never Met You" sung by Barbra Streisand, and "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson. All belong to their respective creators and can be found on YouTube. As some of you may have noticed I'm really developing the friendship of Rachel and Quinn at a platonic level. The next updates may take a while, as I will be quite busy over the New Year. If I don't update before then I wish all you readers a happy and safe 2011._


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ Hey readers. Thank you so much for the reviews thus far. It has been a while since my last update. Today was my day off from work so I was able to finally finish this chapter. I've a feeling there's going to be larger gaps of time between postings of chapters because my work load is going to be becoming heavier as I've been offered a new position at work. Just letting you know that the next chapter or maybe the 7th may be the last chapter for this FanFic and a sequel will follow. These chapters were just meant to focus on rebuilding their friendship in high school. So please enjoy, read and review!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**

Christmas was rough for Rachel and Finn, but went by smoothly for Quinn and Sam. The boy never failed to drag Quinn somewhere where there would be mistletoe hanging above them. Though Quinn found his actions endearing she was getting a little tired of it. She needed some time away from him and found herself listening to the cries of a brokenhearted girl.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed sobbing uncontrollably while her friend tried her best to console her. "Quinn, I made such a terrible mistake. I tried to apologize to him, but he-he just walked away from me. I'm such a bad person! I tried to ch-change. I really did because I like him so, so, so much." She broke into tears once again.

Quinn rubbed her hand up and down her friend's back. She didn't know what to say. _"Finn's such a hypocrite,"_ Quinn thought to herself. She knew about the time he had kissed Rachel in the auditorium while they were still together.

Rachel tried to speak again, "I'm su-such a terri-terrible girlfriend. Qu-Quinn do you think I'm terrible? Oh my g-god, Quinn, I must be a horrible friend to you too! I'm so sor-sorry."

**10 Days Ago**

"What? You what with Puck?" Quinn raised her voice at Rachel.

With a tremble in her voice, Rachel replied, "I just kissed him. He told me he would help me and we ended up in my bedroom…"

Quinn interrupted, "Rachel, you listened to Puck's advice? How stupid are you?"

"I don't know okay Quinn. I'm hurt and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to get him back for lying to me."

"Then you told him the truth afterwards. Why would you even think that would help?"

Tears began to form at the corners of Rachel's eyes, "Quinn you're meant to be my friend. I expected you to at least comfort me not reprimand me."

The head cheerleader pulled Rachel toward her and held her by her shoulders, "Rachel, friends are also meant to say the truth. Even if the truth hurts and what you did was a very stupid choice."

"You're one to talk," Rachel replied bitterly. Suddenly she realized the words that had just left her lips. She swallowed her breath as a look of panic crossed her face.

Quietly and calmly the taller girl replied, "Rachel, that was uncalled for."

Quinn let go of the brunette girl and turned to walk away. Rachel could only stand and watch her walk away further from her. She wanted to chase her, but her legs wouldn't budge. She knew she was wrong and a weight of guilt had dropped into her heart.

Quinn chose to ignore Rachel for a week, though it was difficult seeing that they shared many classes together. She would always catch those dark brown eyes looking at her apologetically. Once class would finish she would rush out to the next.

It had been nearly two weeks Quinn had been avoiding Rachel. While putting away her books for the day she found a letter in her locker. It was from Rachel.

_Dear Quinn,_

_ I'm sorry for my stupidity. Please know that our friendship means the world to me and I would never want to jeopardize it. I understand if you cannot speak to me or even want to see me, but I hope that you will understand that I am sincerely sorry for what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me though I know I am very undeserving of it. It's been too long that you've been avoiding me. I miss you. I know you have cheerleading practice today so I'll be waiting at our usual place after for you._

_ Lovingly yours,_

_ Your Berrypuff_

After reading the letter a small smile crossed her face and Quinn clutched the letter in her hands. It was true, this game of avoidance had been going on for too long and her heart was missing Rachel.

"ONE MORE TIME!" yelled coach Sylvester.

Quinn made her way down from the top of the pyramid. As the group of Cheerios rearranged themselves to their starting positions the tall blonde coach approached Quinn, "Q! What is wrong with you? You're our best cheerleader on the squad and I don't need you to be distracted. Quinn Fabray are you listening to me?"

Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts by the coach, "Yes coach. Sorry I'll do my best to focus."

"You better," threatened Sylvester. "Otherwise you'll be finding yourself at the bottom of the pyramid again."

After running through their routine so many times that Quinn had lost count, they finally finished and headed off to the change rooms. Quinn grabbed her clothes and rushed off to the shower.

Quinn was glad to be out of her Cheerios outfit and into a pair of comfortable jeans and a shirt. Just as she was about to leave Santana stopped her, "Wait up Q. We want to have a word with you."

Her other friend Brittany came bouncing up to the other two cheerleaders, "Hi Quinn!"

Quinn looked at her two friends, "What is it?"

Brittany spoke up first, "Q are you okay?"

Santana followed after her, "Yeah, you looked a little distracted during practice today. Is this about Ru-…I mean, Berry? Because if she's still bothering you I'll gladly cut her for you."

"No S. You are going to cut nobody, but it is about Berry. Look, don't worry about it. I'm actually leaving to see her now."

Brittany clapped her hands and a huge smile crossed her face, "So you won't be angry at Rachel anymore? I hope so, because I think you're both perfect together! You know after S and I fight we always end up havin-…"

Santana grabbed Brittany and covered her mouth before the blonde could reveal more about their relationship than she should. She stared squarely at Quinn, "Q, I may not like your diva friend much, but I can see that she's good for you. We all make mistakes and we both know that it's the people who we care most about that hurt us the deepest. Now, go and fix this before I throw up from the sound of my own advice."

"Thanks S." Quinn smiled at both of the girls then grabbed her bag to find Rachel.

Quinn's car pulled up into the parking lot of the quiet park. She got out, locked the doors and made her way down the footpath to the small lake. She caught sight of the back of a small brunette girl feeding some ducks.

As she approached quietly she knew it was Rachel. She recognized the bedazzled portable stereo lying in the grass. The shorter girl had not yet noticed her presence so Quinn crept up behind her. She could hear her humming a tune while she threw crumbs toward the small gathering of ducks in front of her in the water. Quinn quietly slipped her arms around Rachel's waist. The brunette tensed a little then relaxed again as she recognized the scent of Quinn.

Quinn whispered into her ear, "Hey. I'm sorry."

Rachel spun around causing Quinn to let go, "What? But I'm the one who's meant to be sorry! I even had a song picked out to sing to you in case you chose to end our friendship!"

She pointed at her bedazzled player in the grass. Quinn stared at her in awe, _"Rachel was going to go that far just to ask for forgiveness?"_

"Quinn, you ruined my whole plan!"

Quinn's expression of awe was replaced with laughter, "Rachel, I'm so sorry for disrupting your plans. I'm apologizing for ignoring you and for being angry with you. It was very immature of me."

"Yes, you were being childish."

"Rachel!"

"Okay, I was being childish too. Quinn I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said it, because you know I love you as my closest friend. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you. What I did was really mean and stupid. So in order to properly receive your forgiveness I've prepared this song."

Rachel began to walk over to her stereo, but before she could pick it up Quinn snatched it off the ground. She stared at her blonde friend in shock, "Quinn Fabray! What are you doing?"

"Sabotaging your plans," she replied poking out her tongue. With that she ran off with the stereo.

"Quinn I really don't like your running off business! Let me sing to you! Please? You would've loved it! You'll regret this Quinn!"

"Come and get it then. I don't have to hear you sing to know that you're sorry Berry!"

The two girls ran off around the lake. After spending another hour at the park the two tired, now reconciled, friends headed back to their respective homes.

**Present Day**

Rachel stared straight into the hazel eyes, "Quinn, I don't think we should be friends. I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve to be a friend of anybody."

Quinn planted a firm kiss on the brunette's forehead and pulled her into an embrace as she broke into loud sobs again, "Don't be ridiculous Rachel! You're a good friend! I don't care if people point out all your flaws to me. Those flaws are what make you perfect."

Quinn paused to push Rachel in front of her to look deep into her dark eyes and then continued, "Rach, You're perfect."

Rachel fell back into Quinn's arms once again in a fit of tears.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please leave a review if you have any thoughts on this story as it would really help me improve on maybe the final few chapters as well as the sequel to this FanFic._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ So we're nearing the end of their high school days! So some had told me I shouldn't start a whole brand new story as a sequel instead to just continue developing this story further into their college lives. This would mean a lot of significant time leaps. This chapter isn't as long so please read and review._

_

* * *

_The high school days of the glee club were coming to a close. Rachel rushed around her house as she prepared for her graduation. Throwing all her clothes on her bed, she's never felt so unprepared, "Dad! Daddy! Have you seen my graduation dress?"

"I thought I already hung that behind your door this morning Rachel!" replied Leroy Berry.

Rachel flung her door closed to reveal her prepared graduation dress. She looked up at it and took a deep breath, "Thanks Dad! I must not have heard you this morning. You know, with all these nerves and all."

Hiram walked into his daughter's room and looked at her, "Rachie there's nothing to be worried about. We've got everything organised, perfectly."

"So you're okay with me inviting a few friends over?"

**A Week Ago**

Rachel flitted around in circles around the three Cheerios. Brittany decided to join her as they linked arms and swung themselves around the other two. Santana lost her patience with the two of them, "What is wrong with you both?"

Brittany spoke up while spinning the shorter brunette in circles, "We're leaving high school next week! We're all gonna become grown ups!"

Quinn's head fell into her hands, "Will you two please just stop? My head hurts from watching you both spin around."

"But Quinniepuff aren't you excited that we can finally leave our high school days behind?"

Santana looked at Quinn dumbstruck, "Quinniepuff? Oh my god, Q where are your balls?"

"Shut it S! Ra-…"

"Santanny will you be joining us at Rach's after-graduation party?" asked the taller blonde innocently.

This time it was Quinn's turn to look at her Latino friend, "Santanny?"

"Shut up Q. What party B?"

Rachel stopped spinning around with Brittany to speak up, "There's going to be a little glee gathering at my house after graduation. Tina, Artie, Sam, Mike, and Finn have already RSVP'd. Oh, and Kurt with Blaine."

Rachel ran up to Quinn and took her hands in her own, "You'll be there right?"

Quinn couldn't refuse the young brunette and answered straight away, "Yes, I'll be there. Anything to spend my last high school moments with you."

Brittany chose that moment to cling around Santana's neck, "It won't be the last time Q."

"What do you mean?" questioned the other blonde.

Santana answered Quinn question, "Well, Puck is holding a New Year's eve party. You better be there."

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Will you be there?"

Rachel stared straight back at her, "I'll be there if you are."

The two best friends looked at the other two and answered in unison, "We'll be there."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hands and ran to Santana, grabbing her hands in the process, "Santanny! What will you be wearing for graduation day?"

"Berry! Only Brit has the right to call me that!" protested the Latina girl.

Quinn stared at her friend with a grin crossing her face. Rachel ignored the Latina girl's protests and continued, "I think I'm going to wear a nice black…"

The brunette diva continued on her fashion rant as Brittany excitedly joined in giving her own fashion advice.

**Present Day**

"Rachel darling! Your dear friend's here to pick you up!" shouted Leroy to his daughter.

"What dad?" replied the brunette from behind her closed bedroom door.

Hiram repeated after his husband, "Quinn's here to pick you up Rachel!"

Rachel opened her door to reply, "Okay! Tell her I'll be down in a minute!"

Hiram turned towards his daughter's friend, "You look great Quinn. I always knew you would be beautiful in whatever you wore."

Quinn looked away from Rachel's father with a blush crossing her face. Her yellow and black dress ruffled a little as a small breeze blew through the door, "Thanks Mr. Berry."

As Hiram and Leroy commended Quinn for her choice of attire Rachel finally made her way down the stairs to the front door. Quinn's conversation with Rachel's fathers was cut short as the sight of the brunette's dark gown as she caught her breath.

Leroy looked at his daughter with pride, "Baby you look beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy," she replied as she found her way in front of Quinn.

The young Fabray could only look at her friend in awe as she managed a short compliment, "Rachel, you look…beautiful."

"Why, thank you Quinn. You look very elegant yourself! Okay dad, daddy, we'll see you later at the graduation. Remember a few of us will be coming over later!"

"No worries, " said both fathers.

The McKinley High graduation went by like a breeze. There were no hiccups as New Directions performed during the graduation; _It's So Hard to Say Goodbye To Yesterday_ was what they sang. Quinn graduated as top student to the school. Her mother stood along with the Berry household, proud of her achievements. Rachel was honored for her many contributions to the school especially to the arts faculty.

Everyone had gathered at the Berry's residence ready to celebrate their last night as high school students. Puck was the first to speak up as he raised his glass of (for once) a non-alcoholic beverage, "This is to us!"

Finn raised his glass, "To New Directions!"

Mr. Schue had joined in on the revelry, "I'm so proud of you all! We did well at Regionals and we made McKinley proud! Even Sue Sylvester stood down and congratulated us!"

They all raised their drinks as they cheered for their successful year.

Quinn found herself sitting on the grass with Sam in the Berry's household's backyard. "So this is it," stated the blonde boy.

"Yes, this is it. High school days are now behind us," replied his girlfriend.

"Quinn, I…"

The young blonde stared at the boy as he struggled to speak, "Quinn, we're going to be in college next year. What do you…"

Quinn interrupted the young man, "Sam, we can't be together anymore."

"What? What's wrong? Is it the distance? We can work things out you know!"

Quinn turned away from Sam and hesitated to reply him, "Sam, the distance is not the problem. You know that the flame we had died out long before graduation."

Sam looked at her with a look of defeat, "I know. I was just hoping that with all of high school out of the way we would be able to work things out."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I just need to figure myself out. I need to know what exactly is it that I want."

Sam understood what Quinn was getting at, "I understand. Do you think…do you think that maybe we can talk about this at Puck's?"

"You mean at his New Year's party?"

"Yeah, at his party. Maybe we can see what you want by then?"

"Sam I don't know if I can make up my mind by then. It's not that easy."

The boy was understanding, "Okay, I'll give you time. I just hope we can figure something out by then cos I really like you Quinn. I gave you a promise ring, and I really want to be with you. But if your heart is somewhere else besides me I will step out of the way."

Quinn stared at him. A tear formed at the corner of her eye as she leaned in and left a gently kiss on his lips, "Thank you Sam. You're a really good boyfriend."

The two reminisced on their high school days together while inside Rachel's room was a different story.

"Rachel! Why can't we be together again?"

"Finn, you rejected me after I even begged for your forgiveness. I can't believe you made me beg Finn! And only now you're asking me if we can work things out?"

Finn stared at his ex-girlfriend and raised his voice in frustration, "I don't understand you Rachel. I thought you said you'd love me forever?"

"We forever changed after you walked away from me. You walked away first, so what makes you think I'll let you walk right back in again?"

"Because…because you love me!"

Rachel stared at the star quarterback dumbstruck, "What?"

"Because you love me!" replied Finn.

Rachel could only scoff at the young man's words, "Love you? I admit that maybe I had feelings for you, which feigned some kind of love, but I was never in love with you. I believe now that it was merely some kind of high school infatuation."

Finn tried to reach out and touch Rachel's arm, "Rachel you don't…"

"Don't touch me Finn."

Finn tried to compose himself and put on a sweet face, "Rachel. Look, I care about you a lot. You look…you look beautiful tonight."

She covered her ears after hearing her ex's compliments, "No Finn. Shut up. Just stop talking. It's over! You made sure of that. I'm going downstairs now to enjoy the rest of the night. So you need to move on, which I seriously thought you did a long time ago. Obviously you haven't, but I have."

"Rachel," cried the tall boy desperately, but the brunette girl ignored him.

"Finn. Congratulations on graduating high school. I'll see you downstairs," with those last words Rachel headed back down to join the rest of the Glee club.

As she made her way down the stairs again she was met with a waiting Quinn. She stared at her best friend and realised she had changed into much more comfortable clothes, jeans and a tee shirt. "Quinn, you changed."

"Hey Rachel. I was about to head upstairs to look for you."

Finn stumbled past the two girls silently. Quinn looked at him walk away then looked back at Rachel questioningly, "He asked me out again."

"Oh," was all the blonde could respond. "So are you bo-…"

Rachel cut her off, "No, we're not. I know what I want and he's not it."

Quinn caught sight of Rachel's gaze falling to the ground, "Oh, okay. Well I brought you a drink."

Rachel looked back up at her friend, "Quinn, do you mind staying the night?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So do you remember that we still don't know what Quinn wants to be? While I continue to drink my sweet cup of whiskey (love how beverages loosen the mind) you should find the next chapter up soon as I am on a rolllllll! Read and Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Another chapter up. Very long chapter. Read & review please!_

_**A/N2:**__Also thanks to those who helped me with the US edu system. In this chapter and the one prior, I kinda broke out of the normal graduation cycle. It's actually more like the Australian one (the school semester for us normally finishes early December). I hope you still enjoy._

_

* * *

_The days after graduation flew by fast and soon it was nearly the New Year. The group had gathered at Puck's house, and of course who's to say that booze was not involved. Puck yelled at the top of his voice, "To all the single men in the house! Raise your glass!"

Practically all the boys raised their glasses except for Artie who had somehow reconciled himself back with Tina. She sat on his lap proudly holding his cheeks in her hands as she pulled him in for a drunken kiss.

The single boys all cheered loudly as their cups clinked against each other. Finn was the next to raise his voice, "To broken hearts!"

Once again the same boys raised their glasses and took another swig. They continued in their drunken stupor celebrating their last day of the year.

Out on the back balcony of the Puckerman residence two friends sat, soberly both staring up at the night sky, "Quinn, I think we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about Rach? I'm listening."

"Well, we've had quite a crazy year and over 12 months after reconciling our friendship. You've done quite well in repairing our friendship Quinn."

"Well not without your over-forgiving heart Rachel," replied the blonde girl.

"Quinn, I…"

"Rachel, I…"

The two spoke in unison as they tried to raise a topic they had both been avoiding the past few weeks.

**3 Weeks Ago**

Rachel rolled over to face Quinn in her bed. She whispered to her friend lying next to her, "Quinn, thanks for staying over."

"That's alright Rach," replied the now graduated cheerleader quietly.

"Do you think everyone enjoyed themselves tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure they did. If Tina hadn't being the first to leave I don't think anybody would've left."

Rachel giggled, "Who would've known? Rachel Berry hosts the graduation after party."

"Not to mention alcohol-free. Rach, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Really? Even though you broke up with Sam?"

"Yes, really Rachel. I don't think Sam and I would have anything long-term," Quinn tried to explain.

"What about that promise ring he gave you?" asked Rachel curiously.

"I gave it back to him before he left. He's just not what I need in my life right now. He's just not…"

"Not what you want?" questioned the brunette as she completed her best friend's sentence.

There was silence as Rachel tried to search Quinn's hazel eyes in the dimly lit room. She felt around under the blanket to find Quinn's hand. After finding it she brought it up from under the bed and squeezed them, "What do you want Quinn?"

Quinn stared at her friend. She felt a sudden rise of temperature in her face and her heartbeat picked up. For a while she had been thinking about all these strange feelings inside her. It occurred every time she looked at Rachel, every time they touched each other, even if it was a slight touch. Quinn's breath came out shakily, "Rachel, I'm not really sure what it is I want. I think I…What about you Rachel?"

"Oh, I know what it is I want." She looked straight into her friend's eyes. Quinn could see a look of longing in those dark irises. Her heartbeat picked up again and she felt her lips go dry, "Rachel."

"Quinn we've been friends for a while and surely you've felt…you've felt something more?" questioned Rachel bravely.

Quinn looked at her friend and tried to find the right words, "Rach, I can't lie and say that I haven't felt more than just friendship towards you, but…"

Rachel cut her short. She could hear the struggle in the blonde's voice. She held her friend's hands tighter and drew them toward her lips, "It's okay Quinn. I don't need an answer now. Let's just sleep."

Rachel shifted in closer toward the blonde. She found herself resting under the now-graduated-cheerleader's chin. She could feel the rapid beat of the girl's heart in front of her. She chose that moment to hum a small quiet tune. As she continued to hum the heartbeat began to slow itself down to a regular beat. Soon the two girls were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Present Day**

Quinn decided to speak up first, "Rachel I prepared something for you."

"You prepared what?"

"A song," said the blonde embarrassingly. She took Rachel by the hand and guided her toward a few old crates that were sitting in Puck's backyard. There were some tea light candles inside some jars sitting nearby and Quin proceeded to light them with some long matches that she had taken from the kitchen.

The brunette girl looked at her friend with a questioning look, "Quinn what are you…"

Quinn cut her off, "Just wait right here. I need to go grab something from Puck's room."

"Okay," replied the brunette girl, looking at the taller girl curiously. She watched Quinn rush back into the house to grab what it was she was getting. While she waited she looked back up at the stars. She tried to recognise any of the constellations that she had learned about when watching a movie with Quinn a while ago. _Men in Black_ was what Quinn had forced the brunette to sit down and watch after getting sick of watching various musicals. She soon gave up as she couldn't remember any of the constellations the blonde had tried to teach her. She soon turned her attention to the small glow of the tea light as they reflected off the glass of the jars that contained them. She looked at them enjoying the tranquillity they brought to her raging heart. Since that graduation night with Quinn she was hoping to know what was to become of their friendship.

Ever since Rachel laid her eyes on the blonde, when they had first met, she knew that their friendship would be something powerful. She found herself unable to let go of the other girl despite the pain she caused her during her earlier high school days. She tried to hate her, she tried to drown her out with loving other people, but she found herself unable to let go. She often wondered how the other felt about her.

Her phone began to buzz as she received a message, _"Please give me a little longer. I'll be with you as soon as possible as I had to interrupt S and B in a very compromising position when I reached Puck's room."_

A smile crossed her face as she sent off a reply, _"That's okay Quinniepuff. Take your time. I'm enjoying the night sky."_

Within seconds she received a reply, _"Without me Berrypuff? Okay, I'll be back soon."_

Rachel took in a breath as she let out a small giggle. She was grateful for the reconciliation of her friendship with Quinn. In all honesty she missed her. Ever since the separation due to Russell Fabray's threats she was glad to be back with Quinn. She had missed her.

Rachel's thoughts were soon interrupted by an out of breath Quinn. She stood in front of Rachel, her hazel eyes glistening from the light of the tea candles. She looked at the brunette and Rachel swore she saw the blonde girl turn bright red, "Quinn? When did you start playing the guitar?"

Quinn looked down at the sitting brunette, "Well I…I…ummm…okay, just hear me out okay. You should know this song."

Quinn began to strum the opening chords to a song that sounded familiar to Rachel. The brunette girl then soon realised what her friend was doing, "Wait, Quinn. When did you learn the guitar?"

Quinn stopped her playing, "Well, I only started playing about 3 weeks ago?"

"3 weeks ago?" questioned Rachel, "that was when…"

"Yeah," replied the blonde girl shyly, "I asked Puck to help me out. Rach."

"Yeah?" asked the flustered brunette.

"You're killing the moment right now."

"Oh right. Sorry, continue."

Quinn started the opening chords again to the song, "Feel free to join in. You know, at the parts where you're meant to."

"Okay," Rachel replied as she felt a warm blush cross her cheeks.

"_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed. You don't know this now but there's something that needs to be said, And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare."_

Tears began to form at the corner of Rachel's eyes as she felt her heart surge forward. Quinn was letting down all the walls around her heart; she was bearing her all to Rachel.

"_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh, cause without you things go hazy."_

Rachel recognised the song and closed her eyes as she listened to Quinn's voice drift off and the chords continue. She took a breath and began to repeat the words Quinn sang. She dropped all her defences as she looked deep into the hazel eyes before her, _"I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed. You don't know this now but there's something that needs to be said, and it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare."_

The young diva stood up from the crates and stood in front of Quinn; not breaking the contact that both their eyes held. She looked straight at Quinn and continued to sing, _"What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh, cause without you things go hazy."_

Quinn continued to play out the chords to the song as Rachel hummed along swaying side to side. She stared at Rachel with a blush across her cheeks. Rachel looked straight back at her, a shy smile crossing her face. She never imagined she would be standing like this in front of Quinn, baring her whole heart.

**One-Year Ago**

"Quinn! Quinn! Where are you?" yelled the excited brunette girl.

"I'm right here Rachel."

The fireworks burst in the sky above the two girls. Brittany rushed beside the two friends, dragging Santana behind her. The taller cheerleader looked at the other two girls, "Rachel, Quinn! Why aren't you holding hands and kissing?"

"Well…Wait, what?" asked the other blonde girl, shocked at her friend's innocently asked question.

Santana stared at both Quinn and Rachel with a look of pity on her face. Brittany faced the two girls again, "Didn't you know that on New Year's Eve whoever you're with, like holding hands or making out with, you'll be with them for the New Year?"

Quinn and Rachel looked down at their hands noticing how they were intertwined with one another then looked at each other. Quinn was the first to speak, "S, what on earth is Brit talking about?"

Santana looked Quinn straight in the eye, "This is serious business too B. She believes whoever you're with as the New Year approaches is who you'll share your life with the next year."

Rachel looked at Quinn then their hands, "Well, then. Quinn I look forward to a year of undying friendship with you."

Brittany looked at the two of them then held both their hands in her own, "I wish that you two will have the best year of your lives till the new one!"

The radio announcer wished all the New Year celebrators a Happy New Year as the finale of the fireworks lit up the sky. Brittany turned toward her Latino friend as she landed an open kiss on the girl's lips. The kiss soon turned from innocent to something more.

Rachel's face flushed red and she looked away from the two girls. She turned her attention toward Quinn whose eyes were fixated on the sky. Rachel followed her gaze and looked up at the spectacular sky works. She felt Quinn's grip tighten around her hands.

"Happy New year Rachel," whispered Quinn.

Rachel turned toward her friend then stood on her tippy toes to kiss her friend on the cheek, "Happy New year Quinn."

Quinn felt her heart pick up in pace and the warmth remained in her face though the Rachel's lips had left her cheek. She turned her attention from her sky to Rachel whose eyes were still gazing at the sky. At that moment she felt a flutter in heart. "_What was this feeling?"_ she questioned herself.

**Present Day**

In all honesty, Quinn had felt more than just friendship with the brunette girl whom she was playing the guitar in front of. The same went for Rachel. She knew she had feelings for the other girl since she had broken up with Finn. She realised after that break up that Quinn seemed to be the only constant in her life besides her doting fathers.

Quinn had fought with these strange feelings in her heart for a while. Even while she was with Sam she felt that her heart belonged to someone else. She looked at Rachel as she continued to hum along to Quinn's chords.

Rachel's eyes captured her and the sound of the night seemed to disappear. She was lost in the dark eyes in front of her. She felt like her soul was born again. At that moment she knew what it was that she wanted.

Rachel looked at the girl playing the guitar in front of her. She was definitely moved by Quinn's gesture. The light played in the hazel eyes in front of her and it only reassure her of what she wanted.

Quinn stopped playing, but Rachel joined her as they finished the song in harmony together.

"_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh, cause without you things go hazy."_

Rachel took in a staggered breath as she finished the last note. She looked at Quinn and from under her breath she whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" questioned Quinn.

"Yes Quinn. I know what I want."

Quinn looked at Rachel as a smile crossed her face, "I know what I want too."

Rachel suddenly hesitated as she realised what their new college lives would encompass, "But you're going to Cornell."

"And you're going to Julliard," replied Quinn.

"Will we…"

"Yes. I'll make it happen."

"Quinn, you're going to make a wonderful veterinarian. It's been your dream for ages!"

"I know Rachel, and it wouldn't be possible without your encouragement. You're going to become successful. Your name will be in lights."

"And you'll be there beside me the whole way? Even if my ego decides to shoot through the roof?"

"I'll be there always Rachel, no matter what. Even if the public says you're a diva…I…I'll…I'll always…"

"Quinn?" asked the young brunette.

"I'll umm…"

"You don't have to say it yet," whispered the brunette as she found herself closer to the blonde; closer than ever.

The brunette hesitated as she looked at the taller girl, "Quinn, I umm…"

Rachel found it difficult to find a comfortable position so she found a slightly higher piece of ground on a small mound of bricks. She dragged the blonde in front of her.

"Rachel I want to say that I…"

Quinn's words were cut off as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her in to place as her lips gently landed on Quinn's. Rachel could feel the girl's shoulders tense under her arms, but then felt them relax. The kiss deepened into something filled with passion. Something filled with feelings left untold. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's front as she clung onto the blonde's checked shirt a little more desperately then moved her hands back behind Quinn's neck.

Quinn's hands flew to the brunette's waist as she pulled her in closer. Soon their bodies were against each other. The closeness caused her to feel as if her soul was intertwining with Rachel's. Her hands moved from Rachel's waist to her back as she tried to lean deeper into the kiss. She took the small moment when their lips separated to take a breath, and then the kiss continued. She thought she heard some cheering in the distance from Brittany and a sigh of disgust from Santana, but she chose to ignore it.

Finally the two broke away from the kiss. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they stared into each other's eyes to catch their own breaths.

"Wow," was all Quinn could say.

"Thank you," whispered the brunette girl.

A soft smile crossed Rachel's lips. Her heart was flying high. Higher than the constellations she was observing earlier, "Quinn I…"

"I love you," breathed out Quinn before she started to gently kiss Rachel again.

Rachel pushed Quinn back, "I love you too."

Hands intertwined, lips against lips and heart to heart, the two girls melted into each other as the night above them crossed into the New Year.

In between their kisses Rachel managed to breathe out, "Happy New Year Quinn."

While struggling to keep herself upright Quinn managed to breathe out from between the kisses, "Happy New Year Rach."

* * *

_**A/N: **__So this concludes the high school chapter of the lives of these two girls. I think I might actually just continue the sequel in the same story, if not it might end up as an entire new story. Till we next meet my compadres :)  
_


End file.
